What would happen
by safera1997
Summary: This is a reverse fanfic. So Sookies the vamp, while Erics the telepath. This is my first story so please reveiw. I value what you have to say to help me improve.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story where the Sookie and Eric that we know and love are a little different. Sookie is a 1000 year old Viking vampire and our beloved Eric is a human telepath. Of course it doesn't stop there but you will just have to read to find out. I don't own much only the plot, I am just playing god with the characters. Thank you for choosing my story. See you on the other side**

* * *

(SPOV)

I have been sitting on this throne for ages. I thought owning a nightclub would be fun. All the people around. Willing to be fed off of. Nope, absolutely nothing is fun about owning a nightclub. There's the paperwork, the sitting around pretending to actually care and the feeding, well it's just too easy. Plus they all seem to taste the same after a while. I want something new. I never thought I would say that. Me, Sookie Northman Viking Shieldmaiden and vampire sheriff of Area 5, is bored of life.

Hmm, a human seems to think he can approach me. Ha, shall I kick him if he decides to touch me? Yes I think I shall kick him. He can be someone else's meal tonight, he is too pathetic. Most of them are. Flitting around wasting the short lives they have, hoping to be turned so it wasn't all meaningless.

I need something new.

* * *

(EPOV) Same night

I'm tired. Being a bartender is really tiring on the weekends. Everyone calling for the next drink. Why couldn't it be a Monday? We're closed on Mondays. Nope, it's a Saturday. This means I got another day of this; before I get my two days off. I cannot wait. I only took this job because it had a better pay than my last one and because Sam was struggling to keep up with the paperwork.

Maybe I could ask for the whole of next week off. No, I couldn't leave Sam to do everything. He's become my best friend since I started working here. Before I only had my brother and some friends who I have to admit were all girls. Tara Thornton has been my friend since preschool. She's African American and we were the outcasts me for a particular reason. While Tara just chose to be an outcast. She's a little, well, she's a bitch. She has an attitude and temper that she will use to rip you a new one. That's why I'm glad she's on my team. Plus when we got to high school she helped fend off the girls, who forgot that I'm strange just because they think I'm good looking.

Yes I know, you're not supposed to admit you know you're hot. But when every girl you pass thinks and says you are, how do you ever forget it?

Why did everyone here just go quiet? I turn towards where everyone is looking and there's this guy. He looks like he escaped from living in a graveyard. His dark brown hair is dishevelled. He looks creepy, like the guy you know is a paedophile but no one else will believe you. He walks over to the bar and I notice even his clothes look a little dirty. What the hell happened to this guy. Then I realise that I was focusing on his appearance so much that I couldn't hear him. You see I am a telepath, I can hear peoples thoughts. But this guy is a blank whole. Come to think of it, He has a slight glow to him. Is he a vampire?

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic and I hope it was good. Please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**On with the show. **

* * *

(EPOV)

The next thing to go through my mind is 'what is he doing here?' Why would a vampire come here, he's the first one to come around this way. He sits up at the bar and those around him just stare. They don't know what he is but they know he's from here; he's a hostile to them.

**_Who's that, why is he here?_**

**_Ugh he shouldn't be here._**

**_He's not from around here._**

Everyone's thoughts cram my head, all about this stranger in front of us. I'm a telepath. Everyone's thoughts are so loud with them thinking about this stranger. But I have a job to do. So I turn to the stranger fully. "What you drinking?" I ask him.

"Trueblood?" The stranger answered, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

"We don't have any, we did but they went bad. We might have some more soon." I hope he realises I'm treating him as the hostile he is.

"Then a glass of wine." Apparently not. Why would he want wine? Vampires don't drink, do they? Either way I fill a glass with red wine and place it in front of him. Sadly I still have to do my job, no matter who I serve.

He sits at the bar not drinking his wine, so vampires don't drink. Then why did he stay? No one wants him here. Except the Rattrays, apparently. They move over to the bar where the stranger is sitting. Denise asks him "what's yer name?" God can her voice be any more annoying.

"My name is Bill, Bill Compton" Well Billy boy you're an idiot for answering her. What kind of name is 'Bill' for a vampire anyway? I thought Vampires would have better names. Oh well, it's not my name at least.

"We need another pitcher here" Mack sniped at me, as if it's my fault they don't have a pitcher in front of them. **_Stupid freak, do your job. _**I just nod and well, do my job. I place their drink in front of them.

"Well isn't she giving him a show." I'd been too focused on the stranger, Bill, to notice Tara coming up behind me. Now that she mentions it, Denise is acting like the sl... Uh open woman that she is. .She's stroking her neck and touching 'Bill's' leg. Seriously?

Then I hear it. Denise's thoughts, **_I bet his blood will sell for a pretty penny, stupid dead creep_**.

* * *

(SPOV)

I kick the pathetic creature at my feet. No-one reacts, they're all used to it by now. Pam appears next to my throne, she seems anxious. Why would she be?

"We need to talk, somewhere private." Something is definitely wrong. Damn, I know I wanted something to happen, but really? We head into my office and I barely close the door before pam bursts out "Compton's back."

Well Fuck.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Maybe even love? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry that it took so long to update, I was ill on the day I was going to update. Then my college teachers dumped a shitload of work on me. They are so inconsiderate. Jokes. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(EPOV)

Hearing Denise's thoughts caused a minute of indecision. Do I help the creep, or not? I looked around to see who could help. Sam was there and so were Sheriff Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur. Not the best help, but it'll have to do. I walk passed Sam and nod my head towards the back so he knows to follow. I find somewhere no-one could hear us.

"I need your help."

"With what?" He looks confused.

"The Rattrays are gonna drain the vampire." His eyes widen, and then go a little angry.

"Vampires can look after themselves." He goes to turn away but I grab his arm and turn him back.

"It doesn't matter if they can. There is something up with that guy and I don't like it. The only way to find out…" I leave it for him to figure out.

"Is to befriend him, or make him owe you one." Realisation sweeps his features. Sam doesn't look that much older than me but he's actually in his mid-thirties. He has taken great care of himself, his hair is a strawberry blond, and it's always a mess. He always wears plaid shirts with jeans. I guess you could say he's handsome. "Alright I'm in. We getting anyone else to help?"

"I was thinking getting Bud and Andy to help, just to make it seem legal." I roll my eyes at that.

"Alright, I'll go get them. Tell me when they're about to leave." I just nod in affirmative. We go back into the bar, Sam goes straight to the sheriffs table and I go back behind the bar.

"What was that about?" Tara murmurs loud enough for me to but no-one else. She sucks at whispering.

"I'll tell you later. You still staying over?" No, Tara and I are not dating. She's pretty, I admit that, but there's no attraction there. She's wearing a blue tank top with jean cut-offs. Strangely they suit her; they're feminine yet athletic just like her. She has her hair down in its little braids.

"Yeah, I don't think I could stand my mom tonight." Her mother is a raging alcoholic, always has been and probably always will be. It's a sad story but after her mom chased her all the way to my house with an empty bottle, Tara has been staying with me and my Gran more and more often. It's probably for the best, and I know that Gran is itching to ask Tara to move into the room she has in our house. Permanently.

"That's understandable, especially after getting fired. Again." I tease, while keeping my eyes on the Rattrays. Denise is still teasing the vampire; I think his fangs are down a little as well. He must be hungry; the way he's looking at her is a mixture of disgust and longing.

"Fuck you." She retorts back with a smile. We both laugh. I see Sam walking away from Bud and Andy's table. He nods telling me that they're going to help. Most people know there's something strange about me, but they won't admit what it is. Bud and Andy won't admit it per say, but they don't seem to mind when I give them a push in the right direction on cases.

I nod back at him, so he knows I saw. Then I go back to my job, while keeping an eye on the Rattrays. That is until I hear **_We got to get going soon or else we won't get this done in time, we'll drain him then leave him to the sun._**

That's my cue; I knock the bar with my hand like I'm bored. Sam see's this and goes over to Bud and Andy again. The stranger and the Rattrays get up to leave. I turn away, so they don't know I'm watching. After a minute me and Sam go after them. Bud and Andy following just after. I listen in to find out where they are and immediately locate them at the edge of the woods in a clearing. We go over silently, and see them fixing a tube to each arm. One was taking his blood the other was putting something in. What are they doing?

Me and Sam duck behind a car, while Andy and Bud carry on towards them with their guns drawn. When they are in a good position they raise their weapons and Andy says loud and clear "Stay on your knees, turn around and put your hands where we can see them." The Rattrays startled and tried to run, Andy fired and shot Mack in the leg, Denise stopped running when the shot rang out.

They were arrested while I went over to the Stranger. I took out the tubing on both arms. The liquid going into him was a silver colour. Then I saw that they tied him down with silver chains.

While I released them, I thought **_'if silver is a vampire weakness, them the stuff they were pumping into him must have been liquid silver of some sort. But what would it do to him on the inside?'_**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know there isn't a Sookie POV but that will come when it's needed. I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out there, but I'm hoping chapter four won't take as long.**

**Please Reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, my laptop stopped working (I really need a new one) but here it is, the first meeting. I am also very sorry that I seem to be taking time to update my chapters, I'm trying to sort it out but when I try to something gets in my way. It would also appear that most of this fanfic is going to be in Eric's POV, it is not that way by design it just happened. **

* * *

(EPOV)

It's been five days since the incident with 'Bill'. I have no idea what the Rattrays did to him, but he hasn't been seen since that night.

The last couple of days have been hectic. A woman was murdered, her name was Maudette. Me and Tara went to school with her. She was one of the girls that called me freak and yet tried to sleep with me anyway. She was strangled but had vampire bites on her inner thigh. And because my brother is a womanizer and fooled around, in the relative term, with Maudette, he's been questioned for the murder.

Work has been crazy, but it's my day off and I've been asked by Sheriff Dearborn to 'Check on the vamper', as he put it. So I got into my busted up car and drove to the Compton house, which is conveniently just across the cemetery from me.

It didn't take me long to get there, only fifteen minutes, but it seemed like more. I really did not want to go there, but Bud wanted a report and wouldn't go himself. Stupid cop.

I go to knock on the door and it jostles forwards into what appears to be a dark and empty house. I walk in and shout "Hello, anyone here?" I heard a slight sound, of what I think is music, coming from upstairs. I venture up the rotten stairs, they creak as I ascend. As I reach the landing I notice that the sound is coming from behind a closed door to my right. I go to the door and slowly open it, to find a morbid scene within.

'Bill' is lying in a pearl white bed. His skin, pale before, has the faint grey hue of death. **_Is he dead? Like dead, dead. _**No his hand moves slightly and he makes an unrecognisable sound. I walk closer but not too close, just in case. He makes that noise again and it faintly sounds like a word.

"Um, do you want some Trueblood or something?" I asked hesitantly only to receive a small nod. "I'll go find some then." **_How on earth is this situation awkward_**? I think to myself sarcastically.

I wondered around until I found his kitchen. I collected a few bottles of Trueblood, then headed back to the deadest looking undead I've ever seen. When I got back to the room 'Bill' is in I sat on the bed next to him and held the Trueblood to his mouth so he could drink it.

When he had finished I just put the bottles on his bed side table. He seemed a little better, but he was still week. He shifted slightly then spoke softly, "Thank you, I've been thirsty for a while but as you can see I couldn't get out of bed." I nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, "I mean you look dead. Is it what the drainers pumped into you?"

"Yes, the silver they 'pumped' into my bloodstream has weakened me. The silver has infected my bloodstream. I will get better in time but for now I will be in a weakened state." His voice has started to get weaker again. "I'll most likely starve before getting better though."

"Is there anyone I can call for help?" I finish the sentence silently in my head, **_I only ask because my grandmother would kill me if I don't._**

"Vampires have a certain hierarchy. The closest in this hierarchy is a vampire sheriff in Shreveport. She is the owner of a vampire bar called 'Fangtasia'. Go to her and tell her what has happened with the drainers and to me. She might be able to help. If you cannot go tonight that is fine I am able to wait." By the end he looked like he was falling asleep.

"I'll try." I might go in like a few days; I really don't like this guy. I also have this bad feeling like he deserves this suffering.

* * *

(Still EPOV) The next night

I convinced Tara and her cousin Lafayette to go with me to Fangtasia. Well, actually my Gran convinced Tara to go. I told her about my night and she told me I had to go 'Because it's the proper thing to do'. Then she guilt tripped me by saying that she hadn't raised me to be inconsiderate of others.

My Gran is in her sixties now. She has long hair, that used to be a dark black-brown colour but is now turning a silver colour. She is a firm advocate of growing old gracefully. None of this dying hair and plastic surgery crap. She raised me a Jason since I was seven; our parents died in a flash flood only a couple of days before she was allowed to take us in. She is what you expect of a grandmother, warm and kind. She is a little old fashioned but she doesn't let it stop her from moving along with today's behaviour. Although, she doesn't understand why Jason has to be a womanizer; even if he is a gentleman about it.

So after she guilt tripped me into going she went on to guilt trip Tara. She said "No true friend would leave their friend to go to a bar late at night on their own. Especially a vampire bar. I'd like to think that vampires can be friendly, but there have been attacks. Also the vampire haters seem to hate those who associate with vampires also." She left Tara to fill in the blanks which was; if he goes alone he might get put in hospital or worse. Tara said she'd go.

We were talking about when to go when Lafayette 'overheard' us. More like he was eavesdropping just for shits a giggles. Lafayette is like that, he is also very flamboyant. He is homosexual but it doesn't bother me, it was also very helpful with the girls who used to crowd me. Basically we would just pretend that we were a gay couple and they left me alone. I really don't care that he's gay, he's a friend and like Tara he is also very protective of me. How could I repay that rare loyalty with hatred, or even being uncomfortable around him? I know I said I only have female friends but even he refers to himself as a girl, never figured out why. Lafayette also has a little secret, his mother is in a mental facility as she has always seen or heard things that aren't there. Lafayette know that I know about her situation and even without me saying, he knows I won't tell a soul.

He heard us talking about Fangtasia and decided to join us, even without us asking. One thing we all have in common, we just love having fun. So we go together when we go or do something new so we can either be bored or have as much fun as possible as our little group. With as little family as we have we decided that we'd become each other's family so that none of us are ever alone.

So after work we all decide to go to our homes and get ready for the evening. Lafayette went to his house and me and Tara went to mine to get ready. Gran made us something to eat then after we finished we went to go get ready for the night. I had a shower then combed my shoulder length, light blond hair. Lafayette told us that Fangtasia's (I still think that's a strange name but it's not my bar) customers usually wear black or red. Well then, let's see what I got to wear. I pick out some nice black Jeans and paired it with a deep red shirt. I only button the shirt up half way so that a wing of a dragon tattoo that I have over my heart can be seen, and put on my usual black boots loosely tied. I then wear a gold necklace that has Thor's hammer on it. The necklace was a gag gift off Tara because she and Lafayette used to call me Thor. Get it tall (6 foot 4) hunks body with long (ish) blond hair. Either way I actually like it, as I am a secret Thor fan.

I head downstairs to meet up with Tara. She's not ready by the time I get downstairs so I sit with Gran while I wait. "I hope you all have a great time, even if you are going as a favour to someone else." My Gran reminds me.

"I know Gran, and I hope we do two. It's just this vampire that's sending me; I get a bad vibe off him."

"What does his mind tell you?" She asks, Apart from Tara and Lala, Gran is the only one that accepts me and my curse. She helped me learn to control it and how to block people out.

"I can't hear him. Mostly I think that's because he's a vampire. But I also don't want to misjudge just because I can't hear him. So I want to go tonight to see if I get the same feeling from another vampire."

"That sounds like a smart plan, I'd stick to it if I were you."

I smile, "Sure thing Gran." Then we hear Tara coming from the guest room. When she enters the sitting room she's wearing a fire engine red dress with matching shoes. She put on a little lipstick but didn't go overboard with her makeup like some women do.

"Okay if we're ready lets go to Lafayette's." Tara turns to leave after saying this. But Gran's voice stops her.

"Do you have phones? And how are you getting to and from this Bar?"

I pat my pocket saying my phones in there and Tara waves her bag which I didn't know was there as it's only big enough for her phone and a little cash. "We are taking a cab to and from the club." I answer her other question. I lean down to kiss her cheek goodbye. "See you in the morning Gran. Don't wait up for us." With that we leave.

* * *

(Finally SPOV) Same night

Six nights. Almost a week and Compton hasn't been spotted. Can't find him anywhere, is he hiding in a humans house or close to one? It would make sense of why we haven't found him if he is with a human. Maybe we should set a wider search of Area 5.

Pam wants to find him even more than I do. Especially after what happened last time we were in the same area. **_Don't think about it._** I remind myself. It was the night I turned Pam. Although I'd have preferred making a child under different circumstances, Pam has turned out rather well and took to being a vampire quite fast. We never spoke about that night after she had rose three nights after her turning. We spoke of it briefly or we cut around the main event.

I'm in my office behind my desk while thinking about Compton's return. I feel Pam getting closer through our maker/child bond. The bond we share is much stronger than most others. We don't know why, it's the same for me and my maker. If I am hurt Pam feels it as if she is the one being hurt, not just a shadow of the feeling. Sometimes it is a bonus, sometimes it feels close to a curse.

Pam doesn't knock on my door, she never does. She walks straight in with a grin on her face. Please tell me they've found Compton.

"I've found something for you." Please say they've found Compton.

"What?" I look closer at her face and correct myself. "Who?" Please say they've found Compton.

"We may have found someone who knows where Compton is. He's human. And gorgeous." She winks. Oh, so I get to have fun while finding Compton. My grin matches hers.

"Send him in here, so that I can get a look at him." I lick my lips. She wouldn't say anything about his looks unless he truly was gorgeous. She leaves and returns five minutes later. Knocking on the door, wow never thought it would happen, before opening it and standing just inside the door so that the door hides my visitor.

"Mr. Stackhouse is here to see you." She says with a grin on her face.

"Send him in." And she steps out telling him he may enter my office.

When he does my breath would have stopped if I was capable of breathing. He looked edible. He looked as if he would have walked around in my human days and probably have fit in better than I had. His blond hair fell loose to his shoulders; I wanted to run my hands through it while he was inside me. He was tall, about six foot something. He had broad shoulders, muscles to die for (not too big but not flimsy either) and a nice lean body. A fighters body, a hunters body. His Jeans fit perfectly showing off his strong legs. Then his shirt a nice deep blood red, only done up half way, showing off his pecs and what looked like the wing of a dragon tattoo. My mouth is figuratively watering and my panties are soaked, just from looking at him.

He didn't seem to notice me eye fucking him as he was doing the same to me. I smile; good he likes what he sees.

"So Mr. Stackhouse what do I owe the _Pleasure_?" I ask, putting emphasis on the word 'Pleasure'. Oh it is a pleasure.

He swallows while looking at my lips. "Uh, I was asked to come here by a Bill Compton."

"Why?"

"Because he was attacked by drainers and now has silver poisoning."

Not what I expected him to say.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I made it extra-long and gave you a Sookie pov to make up for taking so long. I'm going to try and get Chapter 5 out soon so that you can find out what happens to Bill, and our two love birds.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Chapter 5, Eric's pov on the meeting and (spoiler/Warning) something bad happens to Billy boy. Like that's a bad thing, if you a Bill fan please avert your eyes when it goes to his POV. Please enjoy.**

**And I am so sorry that it's been months since I last updated. This chapter just wasn't working how I wanted it to and I couldn't find inspiration. I am so sorry.**

**Warning: This chapter includes the torture of a character. **

* * *

(EPOV) Meeting at Fangtasia

Me, Tara and Lafayette stand in the line for 'Fangtasia', seriously what kind of name is that? I drove me and Tara to Lafayette's to pick him up. He went all out. He's wearing Black leather pants with boots to match, and a black shirt that somehow suits the outfit. Oh, and of course he's wearing black lipstick.

"Can this hurry up? It's freezing out here." Tara is complaining.

"Hookah, you's the one who wore that dress." Lafayette comments back. Me and him burst out laughing at her expression.

"Shut up. Oh thank god, we're finally moving." Yes we are almost at the front after being out here for HALF AN HOUR!

When we eventually reach the front, there's a woman there. No correction, there's a female vampire there. She checks our ID's and before she waves us she faces Tara and asks, "Are we not efficient enough for you?" Showing her fangs.

"No, she's just moody 'cause no-one checked her out yet." Lafayette answers for Tara.

"Oh really, well maybe I can help." She uses a flirtatious voice.

"I don't do chicks, sorry." Tara replies.

"Shame. Go on in then."

Before we go in I ask the vampire about seeing the sheriff about 'Bill'. She seemed shocked for a moment then put her features to rights. "Let me see if she's busy." Then she vanished from before us and we continued into the bar.

"Do you want to get the drinks now, or dance first?" I ask and they answer simultaneously answer 'Dance'. All three of us can dance. Tara and Lafayette are better on their own, but I prefer to have a partner. Tara is usually that partner unless I ask a random woman. Today I just dance with Tara. I'm here for a reason, not to have fun.

After five minutes, the vamp from before comes back. "The sheriff will see you now." There's something in her eyes and I can't figure out what it is. I tell Tara and Lafayette that I'll be right back, and then follow the vampire to a corridor. The corridor leads to the toilets, the back door and what I presume is an office. She knocks and stands just inside the door. I can't hear what she says, but she turns back to me and tells me I can go on in.

I step in and stop when I see her. She's beautiful. She has cascading golden hair, and big blue eyes. She has full, bee stung lips, with a coating of deep red lipstick. Her dress is a strapless design. It has a corset like top with a flowing skirt (from what I can see at least) all in deep blue matching her eyes. Her hands are dainty and feminine; she was the kind of girl that if I took her home Gran would be pleased. But she also looks sinful. That full mouth, god I wonder what it could do to a guy. Shit I'm hard just thinking about it.

Then she smiles at me, and I'm sure I had a heart attack. She looks so god damn beautiful, but when she smiles she' a fucking goddess.

"So Mr. Stackhouse what do I owe the _Pleasure_?" She asks me. The way she said 'Pleasure' made me even harder.

I swallow while looking at her lips. God her voice is seductive too. "Uh, I was asked to come here by a Bill Compton."

"Why?"

"Because he was attacked by drainers and now has silver poisoning."

And she looks shocked. I want her to smile though, I love her smile and I've only seen it once. Shit, I'm a goner. I haven't sworn this much before and it's only in my head for fucks sake.

"What happened? Tell me every detail of when you first met him until now."

So I tell her everything I know about 'Bill'. While I tell her, I try to read her mind and like before it doesn't work. But I still don't have a bad feeling like I did with 'Bill'. After I've finished the story I just stand in front of her desk, wishing to sit down.

"I'm sorry you must be uncomfortable. Please sit." She tells me. "Sorry, Compton is a matter of importance to me and I forgot to ask for you to sit."

"It's alright." I sit down on a couch in the room. Hoping she will move to sit next to me. I want her beside me. Wait, I only know her as sheriff, I don't even know her name.

* * *

(SPOV)

Mr. Stackhouse (I don't even know his first name) tells me the story of Compton entering his work place, the drainers and then the visit that brought him here tonight. When he finishes the story I realise I hadn't asked him to sit down. When I correct myself he sits on the blue leather couch I placed against the side wall in my office.

He wants me to sit next to him, alright then. I move from behind my desk and walk over to him, his eyes fall to my deep blue 'fuck me' pumps. Then travel up my legs and follow the lines of my curves. In my day, even if food was mildly sparse, being skinny was not a good thing. Back then, women had curves and I was happy with my curves even now when being a skeleton is 'in'.

"See something you like Mr. Stackhouse" I tease as I sit next to him. He swallows. I am good.

"Please call me Eric." He's staring at my lips again. Maybe I can have fun with that.

I bite my lip, then sooth it by licking where I bit. "Only if you call me Sookie."

"I can do that. Sookie. It's a pretty name, a little... Uh... odd." Aww, he doesn't want to insult me. How cute.

"It's a variation on the name I was given as a human. My original name was Jasukida." Why am I telling him this? Why do I love his sapphire blue eyes?

"When were you turned?"

"Just over a thousand years ago. I was a Viking maiden." He seems shocked by what I've told him, but excited at the same time.

"Viking. Wow, never thought I'd meet a Viking." He is so cute. I move a little closer to him. I want to feel his heat. He moves closer as well and leans back against the couch back. I lean into him, and his arm goes around me. What am I doing?

He's human, but he smells so sweet. I want him, he will be mine.

I look up to his face and he looks down with a soft smile. I lean up and catch his lips with mine. Holy gods, what is this feeling? It feels like I'm heating up, like I'm alive. I lean further and his hand cups my check. I lick his lips seeking entry. He gives me what I want. My one hand sinks into his hair, while the other clings to his shirt.

Somehow I end up on my back with him above me. I don't care, I just want more.

* * *

(BPOV) The Compton manor

I get up the strength to leave my bed to get more Trueblood. I am getting better. Slowly. It will take me moths to heal; if I were to feed from my maker then I would heal faster. But I do not want her near me; I finally got away from her. Lorena, she was nothing but cruel and as she taught me I became cruel as well. We would feed till our victims heads fell off, then fuck in a river of their blood. When I was no longer a new vampire I came to my senses and I forced Lorena to release me from our bond.

She took me from my family, my daughter and son. My wife. My son was already dead when I finally got to them. My wife saw my tears and called me demon. I'm a demon who drinks blood. A beast in human form. I hate what I am. I tried to meet the sun. But the queen of Louisiana stopped me, made me her procurer. She didn't like it when vampires die. Even if it is of their own choosing. My latest mission has already failed. The boy didn't deserve what she wants from him. So I saved him, like he saved me. I sent him to someone who can protect him. I've ruined the queen's plans and I'm happy for it.

Then I smell it. There's another vampire outside my house. No there's three. They are here.

* * *

(SPOV)

I feel the leather against my back, and I feel Eric against my front. He tastes so good. Wait, taste? Why can I taste his blood? That's when I realise, I've bitten him. When? How? Mmm, He tastes so good.

"Sookie." His voice brought me out of the trance I'm in and I pull away. When I look at his face he's slightly pale. Shit!

"I'm sorry I don't really remember doing that."

"It's okay. I'm alright." He went to stand up and wobbled on his feet.

"No you're not." I rushed to him catching before he fell and helping him sit back down.

"I'll be alright I'm just light headed."

"I'm so sorry. I can fix this if you'd let me." I'm nervous; I've never offered this before.

"How? Never mind, it's okay. I'm just dizzy."

"I could give you a little of my blood, it'll help replenish your blood cells faster. Please do this it'll make me feel better, I can't believe I did this. I'm usually so controlled."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. What would your blood do to me?" Reasonable concern, he's smart as well as pretty. Yum. Stop thinking like that.

"I'd be able to sense your emotions. Not all of them, just the basic ones like joy or sadness. Your senses would be heightened as well. I'd be able to track you; I'd know your exact location most of the time. That would only work up to a certain distance. Your libido would increase; though I find I don't mind that at all. Any attraction you have for me would increase but it would not make you 'fall in love' with me as most humans try to say. It enhances the positive feelings you have for me; it does not create feelings. We would have a tie but it would wear off after a while." I have been completely honest with him.

"Would I be able to feel your emotions and stuff?"

"No, for that we'd have to Bond. To Bond we would both need to feed from the other at the same time and have the intent to bond, otherwise it's just a tie."

"Okay, I think I get it. I agree to the tie thing." I bite into my wrist. "You'll need to drink fast. Just take a couple of mouthfuls." He leans in taking my wrist and starts drinking. I've never felt anything so good in my life. I've only given my blood to Pam when I created her. By the God's if feels so good to be fed from. After he takes the said few mouthfuls he pulls away. "Feel any better?"

"Yes, Thank-you." Thank the God's for that, I actually seem to care for this human already. What is it about him that could change my point of view like that?

* * *

(BPOV) Back at the Compton Mansion.

I manage to make it down the stairs before they can see how weak I really am right now. They walk in un-invited; they don't need to be invited into another vampire's home. They look how they always have; animalistic and cruel. They reek of the deaths they have caused and they wear that scent with pride. They used to be my friends, my nest, and now they have returned.

"Hello Liam, Diane, Malcolm" I greet them one at a time, nodding to each. Malcolm is older than me, Diane was turned just after. I don't think anyone really knows about Liam. They have been a nest for half a century, making each other cruel.

"Why hello Bill, It's good to see you again." Malcolm greets back. His voice is higher than you would think any fully grown male's voice could be. It's even more annoying when he has his fangs down, He ends up sounding like he never learned to speak properly. Some of the younger vampires have a lisp because of their fangs, Malcolm never had this problem. Instead he speaks around them and doesn't pronounce certain words. His pale skin stands out against his silk shirt, covered in silver sequins and some black stuff that I don't even want to know about. His pants are made from a tight material that is probably fake leather. His Black hair is up in a ponytail, His beard cut into a goatee, and he is bare foot. He looks like a male prostitute. He looks ridiculous; he should sue whoever said he looked good in those clothes.

"You as well, of course" I smile slightly.

Diane walks over to me with the grace of the supernatural. Her skeletal body shouldn't move elegantly, it should move with the strength of the sick with how skinny she is. She's tall enough to pull off her Black, satin spandex thing. She is also bare foot. What is with that? She has put some sort of makeup over her dark pale skin so make her look 'alive'. Her light curls are in what looks like an afro but is instead a complete mess. She looks like she should have stayed in the 70's. "You must have missed me, right darling?" Her voice has a seductive edge but, like Malcolm, her voice gets on my nerves. She tries to lengthen all her words and just sounds like she's running out of batteries. We had been lovers while I was a part of their nest but I find nothing about her appealing now.

"Of course" Can they hear the repressed sarcasm in my words?

"I don't believe you." She replies.

"That's just because he doesn't want us here while he's sick. Isn't that right Billy boy?" Liam steps in. I didn't realise he spoke. I know they would have smelt the sickness in my blood, but did they really need to point it out?

Oh wait, they hate me of course they did. I may have pissed them off before leaving the nest. Knew that would come back to bite me in the ass.

"Aww, Bill's sick. That will make our time together less fun."

"Yes, silver poisoning will do that to you." I reply trying to sound unfazed by the fact but my strength is waning. My legs give out and Diane is the one to catch me. "If you'd stop playing and just get on with it, I might actually be able to witness your work."

**(The following part has violence of an extreme nature; nothing new for the fandom. If you are one of few who cringe at blood and violence, please skip to the next chapter)**

Malcolm brings a silver chair into my living room and Diane proceeds to sit me in it. They use silver chains to tie my legs to the chair legs and my arms behind the back. They bring the coffee table over till it's beside me and start to lay out their equipment. This is going to hurt. A lot.

They go through everything quite clinically, starting with the basics and working on through. The silver poisoning stops me being able to heal. Like I said, this is gonna hurt.

They wanted the answer to two questions. Why did I leave? Why am I back? I won't tell them, they should know that. They ask the questions then continue their torture.

Why did you leave? Why are you back? They take my toenails first, it hurts but I can live through it.

Why did you leave? Why are you back? They go onto my fingernails. It still hurts but I can live through it.

Why did you leave? Why are you back? They take my teeth, the smell of my blood making my fangs extend. They take those too.

Why did you leave? Why are you back? They untie my legs and straighten them out, using a lump-hammer on my knees breaking my legs.

Why did you leave? Why are you back? They untie my arms, hitting my elbows with the lump-hammer. I still don't scream. I still don't answer.

Why did you leave? Why are you back? They use their fists, punching my upper chest and breaking my collar bones. I flinch but still don't make a sound.

Why did you leave? Why are you back? They then break my nose, I whimper at the new gush of blood. "I think he made a sound. Did you make a sound Billy boy?" I shake my head, they laugh at me.

Why did you leave? Why are you back? "Fuck you" They cut out my tongue. They know I won't answer so they stop me from being able to. They lose themselves in the blood and the high. They won't get any answers. They will kill me. Malcolm picks up a clean, brand new stake. He places it at my chest and I feel him start to push. I will die tonight.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'll try get chapter 6 up soon. Sorry again this one took so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys. In this chapter we will see what happens to Bill. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

(SPOV) Fangtasia

"We should go and see Mr. Compton tonight." I inform Eric.

"Probably." Does he look disappointed? Disappointed at what? Does he think I mean to go on my own? Or maybe he doesn't want to see Billy boy?

"Do you know where he spends the day?" His eyes brighten at that. He wants to spend more time with me? Okay then.

"Across the cemetery from me." I don't like another vampire being so close to him. He's mine.

"Shall we go then?" He nods. He stands and holds out a hand to help me up. A place my hand in his and it feels like theirs a current running from him to me. He pulls me up and I end up in his arms. Damn his eyes are blue.

"I should tell my friends that we're leaving." He is so adorable. **_Adorable? Am I a love sick teenager? What is wrong with me?_**

"Of course."

We head out into the main room and Eric locates his friends on the dancefloor. He tells them that we're leaving they say they'll make their own way back. We go outside into the clean and fresh night air.

"Are we walking or driving?" I could show him my own little party trick but I think we'll leave that for another night.

"We'll take my car." I answer him.

"Let me guess, yours is the bright red convertible with 'FANGS1' on the number plate?" He seems amused at my car, well it is meant as a joke. We get into my car and Eric gives me the directions to Compton's house.

The house is old, the scents around it last for centuries. This house has seen many memories. And many deaths. We walk closer and I smell it.

Fresh blood. Vampire blood.

I freeze. Eric stops beside me. "Is something wrong?"

"Eric, stay here and don't come inside. No matter what happens, stay here." He nods and I approach the house. I slowly open the door that hasn't been closed properly and come across a blood bath.

I admit I have tortured before, many times in fact. I enjoy it. But this isn't torture, this is just pathetic. There is no finesse; the torturers won't get what they want from this. And going by what I see before me, they haven't.

* * *

(BPOV)

I see sheriff Northman walk through my door just as the stake pierces my heart. I feel myself die and fall to pieces on the floor.

**_At last. It's finally over._**

* * *

(SPOV)

I watch as Compton's body disintegrates. His torturers start to celebrate, when they smell me here. They turn to me and I smile at them "Why wasn't I invited to the party?"

"Northman didn't know you'd want to join in." Malcolm makes up the excuse. He's afraid. They all are.

"Actually, I came here to have a chat with Compton myself. Seems I arrived too late."

"Is that so?" Diane sneers. "What made you get here so late?"

"Had to grab a little snack." I smirk, "You know how I am. Have to enjoy every bite."

They're slowly moving towards the back of the house, I stalk their every move. I'm a hunter, they are hunted. I take two steps forwards and quickly take off Diane's head. "Who's next?" Liam tries to tackle me but I just grab him by the neck and hold him up. "I may be small but I am not weak. You've pissed me off." I take his head off too. Malcolm tries to run but I'm faster, I catch him by his collar just as he gets to the back door. I drag him back into the blood bath of a living room. I sit him in the chair they used for Compton. "Now, we're going to have a little chat."

"I won't tell you anything." I grab him by the jaw and squeeze so his mouth is open.

"Yes you will. Do you want to know why?" He can't speak because of my hold on him. "Shy? Oh well, I'll just have to tell you anyway then. The reason why you'll tell me is because; by the smell of it, your new feeding buddy has Sino-AIDs." He seems shocked at this. "Yeah, they've got you really sick. So tell me why did you do this?" I release my hole on him.

"We wanted to know why he left our nest and why he came back."

"He didn't tell you, I'm guessing?"

"No he hardly made a sound. Ruined all our fu-." I cut off the sentence with the stake he used to kill Compton. He collapses into goo on the floor at my feet. I hear Eric come up to the door and I meet him there before he can see anything.

"Compton's dead."

"What? Why?"

"There were other vampires her that seemed to want revenge on him for leaving their nest and so they killed him."

"Nest?"

"A group of vampires that live and travel together. They're usually cruel because they egg each other on." I walk closer to him. "I'm going to call someone to clean the house. Would you like an escort home?" I'm hopeful he does.

"No, I think I can manage on my own." With that he turns and walks away.

* * *

(EPOV)

Last night was strange. I met a beautiful woman, vampire. Then went and found out my neighbour was killed for no reason. I lay in bed thinking about all of this, one thing at a time. Okay, Sookie is beautiful. She is also old. And a killer, a vampire. None of it bothers me though. She's amazing. I can't hear her thoughts but unlike Compton I don't immediately distrust her. I don't trust her either. We kissed and it was incredible.

**_Bill Compton is dead._** I think he was going to die anyway. Still doesn't mean he needed to die. **_Did Sookie kill the vampires that killed Bill?_** Of course she did, she came out with her gorgeous blue dress completely covered in blood. **_How many other vampires were there? Why would they kill Billy Boy?_**

Gran calling from downstairs cuts into my thoughts. "Eric! Time to get up!"

"On my way Gran!" I get out of bed and get dressed into some black jeans and a blue top. The blue wasn't much different to Sookie's dress last night. **_No, don't think about stuff like that till you get your head sorted._** I head down for breakfast.

Gran puts a plate down in front of me with sausage eggs and bacon sat neatly in the middle. "Thanks Gran."

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Gran asks.

"Yeah, we danced I talked to the vampire Compton wanted me to talk to."

"I wonder if they'll be able to help Mr. Compton." Uh, oh.

"I don't know Gran. I think he was really sick. He could hardly move."

"Oh, but I'm sure vampires know how to help each other when they're down." She says with a reassuring smile to me. She seems like she's about to say something else when the phone rings. She gets up to answer. "Hello? Oh hi Everly. No I hadn't heard. Really? Oh that's awful. Poor thing. Of course, goodbye."

"What was that about?"

"Dawn was found dead this morning."

"Dawn as in the one I work with?" She nods her head.

"Just like Maudette they're saying."

"One more and we have a serial killer."

"Oh, you don't think there will be more?"

"I hope not. For Jason's sake more than anything. They didn't want to let him go after Maudette. Now there's a second murder and Jason and Dawn had a relationship."

"I don't see how they can think Jason would kill them. Do you think that vampire can help? You said Mr. Compton called them a sheriff."

"I don't know. She might be able to help. I think it's kind of her job to sort out vampire crimes and things like that, especially as she's a 'Sheriff."

"She? So the vampire you met last night is a woman." I chuckle at her insinuation.

"Yes, the vampires a she. She dealt with what I had to say about Bill very professionally. I think she owns the bar too."

"Who owns what bar?" Tara asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"The vampire sheriff Eric met last night."

"Oh, yeah. Pam spoke very highly of her."

"Pam, huh?" I swear Tara blushes.

"She seemed to take a liking to me."

"So you wearing that dress actually got you the attention you wanted. Told you it would."

"I wanted a guy to notice me, not some lesbian vamper." She's still blushing though. We talk until I have to go to work.

I'm sorting out some of the bottles behind the bar when she walks in. I hadn't even noticed it had turned dark.

**_She's gorgeous._**

**_I want that dress._**

**_Who's she looking for?_**

I that last one I turn to see what's going on. There she is, stood in deep blue jeans and a red sleeveless top. Her hair tied in a braid. There she is. Sookie.

* * *

**Sorry this one's a bit short; I'm trying to get the story onto much better thing. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it. Just so you know, you'll find out Bill's significance in Pam's death and you all get a surprise.**

* * *

(EPOV) Merlottes

**_Why is she here?_** I ask myself. **_Oh I don't know, maybe to see you, pinhead._**

Sookie walked over to the bar and sat down next to a regular named Jane Bodehouse. Jane is not just a regular; she's a not so pretty woman who tries to pick up every guy who walks in here. She's tried with me and my brother many times in the past. The contrast between Jane and Sookie is incredible. Sookie is beautiful in a way that should be impossible. While Jane, well… she's done something with her brown hair that terrifies me, her clothes are hardly covering any part of her body. Did I mention that she's at least 40? Her not being covered is not a pretty picture. She is also always drunk; her son almost always comes to take her home when all her attempts to get a man fail.

I watch as Sookie sits with her legs crossed elegantly, waiting. I go over to her I have to do my job after all. "What can I get you?"

"Trueblood. O Positive." Damn her voice is beautiful. Why did I want to avoid her again? Oh yeah, she killed someone.

"Coming right up." I turn to get the Trueblood. Sam had ordered some in after Bill showed up. Might not need it for much longer. I put the Trueblood in the microwave to heat it up a little. When it's ready I place it in front of her on a napkin.

**_She's a vampire?_**

**_Typical, she's undead._**

"Can we speak privately, Eric?" Sookie asks without taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know if I want to." I answer honestly although I sound more like a petulant child.

Sookie looks down at the bottle in front of her, "Eric, please. I need to explain myself." She doesn't meet my eyes this time. I want to believe her but I don't know if I can. She captured me in the first moment but maybe I should have focused more on whether she was trustworthy.

"I'm sorry, I can't" I turn away to fill the next drunks glass.

I spend the rest of my night ignoring Sookie until she disappeared. When I saw she was gone, I was equally relieved and… upset. Deep down I wanted her to try harder to regain my trust. But, to let her do so I need to figure out what it was that actually upset me.

After helping Sam close up, and receiving a worried glance from him which I shrugged off, I headed home. I still felt strange about the Sookie situation. Maybe I should talk to Gran about it. She always has the best advice.

I get home, sighing as I open the front door. Gran is still up, the lights are on and as I get closer to the kitchen there's an amazing smell. What is Gran cooking at 2 in the morning?

"Gran?"

"Hello dear, I know this might seem strange but we're having guests."

"At this time, I was hoping I could just go to sleep."

"They didn't realise the time?" Gran sounded more like she was asking a question than making a statement.

"Okay." I don't like this, I feel like something bad is going to happen.

Gran finishes cooking the food, which seems to be spicy chicken and a salad with apple pie for dessert. We pass the time till our guests arrive in an uncomfortable silence. Gran almost seems nervous.

Then the knock on the door comes.

Gran gets up to let the guests in while I remain at the kitchen table. I hear Gran saying hello and asking the guests how they are. The voices that answer are two male voices saying they are both well. Who are these people? Gran leads the men into the kitchen.

The one seems both old and young at the same time. His hair is dirty blond and he has light blue eyes that seem silver. There is something about him that is ethereal. His clothes are odd, legging bottoms and a tunic in a light blue. Is this guy in the right era? The middle ages ended a while ago. The other man looks like a lawyer. He has dark hair and a thin face. He's wearing an expensive suit and carrying a briefcase. These men couldn't be more opposite if they'd tried.

Gran stood in front of them, "this is Desmond Cataliades," she says pointing at the man in the suit, "And this is Fintan, Your grandfather."

I sat stock still. I was full of questions but stayed quiet in shock. What did she mean? How is this possible? What is happening?

"Eric? Sweetie are you okay?" Grans voice seemed so far away.

**_Oh, I hope he's okay. I know it's a shock but I need to explain myself. I need to know that he's okay with this. I need to know that my grandbaby doesn't hate me._**

I can hear Grans thoughts. I never listen to her thoughts. I start feeling guilty for hearing her thoughts but then I realise… I can't hear then men's thoughts. The lawyer is putting out a slight buzzing sound while my supposed grandfather is completely blank. I look at them, looking closely at their faces. They know, they know what I am and what I'm trying to do.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Eric, you may be shocked but that does not excuse you from cursing." I feel ashamed of being chastised in front of these men.

"Sorry Gran."

Gran and the two men sit down. "I think it's best if I explain this." Gran says to the two men who both nod in agreement. "Fintan is your grandfather. We met when I was young and we fell in love. The Stackhouse's are actually Fintan's family. They are known by the name Brigant. They had to hide a long time ago. They hid here and became the Stackhouse family with the other families that came here. Fintan is your grandfather because he is Earl Stackhouse. He had to go away for a while so we pretended he went missing."

"Why? Why would anyone do any of that?"

This is when Earl/Fintan spoke up. "It's my turn to explain. My father is a prince called Niall. He had an enemy where we are from and so he took his family and brought them here where they are safe. They had to change what they looked like and change their names. He eventually met my mother and they had me and my twin brother. I met your Gran later on and we had your aunt and your father. Twenty years ago my whole family, including myself, were forced back to where we are from. I had hoped to return before your gift became active but was not able."

"Gift? You know about my telepathy?"

"I know all about you. There is something more you need to know. You are not human, we are not human."

"Then what are we?"

"We are fae. Faeries to be exact, you are also different."

"Different?! You just told me I'm not human! That I'm a mythical creature!"

"I know this is a shock but you need to know. Soon you will have to go through many trials so that you can control the other gifts your lineage is going to bring."

"What other gifts? What lineage?"

"You are part angel."

What the fuck?

* * *

(SPOV) Fangtasia

It hurt. It actually hurt. Eric wouldn't even let me explain and it hurt. I don't understand. How has he gotten under my skin so fast? I need to explain Bill to him. I need to talk to him full stop. Why does it hurt?

* * *

(EPOV)

I woke up around three in the afternoon. I was snuggled in my bed completely content until I remembered the night before.

I went to bed in the early morning, happy that this day was my day off. Our guests didn't leave till five in the morning. They did a number on my head too. I would have wondered if I'd get any sleep if I wasn't so exhausted.

After telling me that I'm part angel they went on to tell me that the two sides of myself are fighting inside me. They believe it will kill me before I turn thirty.

_"We don't know of any way to save you, yet. This has never happened before but I swear we are searching for an answer. We will find a way to save you."_

I remember my grandfather's promise. He told me that the power I could attain is unpredictable, but of course I'll only get those powers if I don't die.

I keep getting this feeling that they won't find a way to save me. I have to find a way myself. But I don't even know where to start looking. And then it hits me.

Sookie.

She's supernatural; she might have an idea on how to save me. Or, at least, point me in the right direction. I guess I do owe her to listen to her explanation and, after last night, I am willing to hear it.

* * *

(SPOV) Fangtasia

I wake from my day sleep in my empty house. I never noticed how empty it really is. Maybe if it was a little smaller it would be better. Sadly that isn't an option. Sheriffs have to be seen with some of the best things. We are supposed to have a big house, borderline mansion, an expensive car and sometimes a good looking but dumb as a rock pet. And I mean pet as in a human. I do not approve of pets. The reason is because of Compton and his maker.

I get to Fangtasia, thankful that I don't have to sit out 'on show'. I do have paper work though. The moment I sit down there is knock on the door.

I sigh. "Come in."

Pam walks in with a piece of paper in her hand and a smile on her face. A genuine smile, not her fake 'I'm trying not to smash your face in' smile.

"What?"

"Apparently you received a call during the day."

"Who from?"

"Your little piece of eye candy. What was his name? Eric?"

"He called?"

"Left a message too." She handed me the piece of paper in her hand. I took it and read it.

**Willing to talk. I'll be at Fangtasia just after it opens. Hope to see you.**

He wants to talk. He'll let me explain. This makes me so happy I hug Pam. I have never hugged Pam. I've only ever hugged my human family and my maker.

"I will be gone tonight. If you want out of door duty, do my paper work so the queen can't complain."

"As long as you come back as happy as you're leaving."

I smile and grab my jacket; even though I don't feel the cold it still looks good with the rest of my outfit.

I walk out the back door of Fangtasia and walk around to the front and see Eric leaning against his car. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry. For not talking to you before."

"It's alright. You needed time."

"To be honest I have an ulterior motive to tonight."

"Oh?" I can't help but feel disappointed.

"Hey, don't get upset. The reason I'm willing to hear your explanation is because I actually need someone to talk to about something and you're the only one who will understand. I hope."

I smile at him, taking his hand. "Is there somewhere you want to go?"

"Somewhere no one will hear what I have to say." Was his cryptic reply.

"Alright, how about my place?" He nods and hands me his keys. He gets into the passenger seat and I get into the driver's seat. "This is a crappy car."

"It's all I can afford." Maybe I could buy him a car. No, he isn't the type of person to accept gifts like that.

I drive us to my home. It's a large brick building. It looks old but modern at the same time. The brick is an off white with black lines windows. The door is quite big and looks heavier than it really is. I have no neighbours and it's out of the way. To be honest, the inside is more impressive.

I lead Eric through from a side door that leads into my huge kitchen which is mostly a pristine white with black cupboards and black marble worktops. There is a breakfast bar as well as a dining table for six sat out of the way.

"Sit wherever you like." Eric sits at the breakfast bar. "Would you like a drink, some food?"

"Do you have orange juice?" I nod and get him his drink then sit down on the stool to his right. "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"I think it's best if I explain first." He nods and lets me begin. "Vampires sometimes live in nests. Bill used to a little while ago. He left that nest to work for someone who is higher in vampire society than even me. Bill's return upset those who used to be his nest mates. The other night they tortured him and killed him right as we arrived. I avenged him."

"Okay. I think the whole violence thing disturbed me. The murders in Bon temps are the most horrific thing to happen in at least twenty years."

"I understand. It's why I made sure you didn't go inside. I didn't want you to see how much of an animal I am."

"Is there more you want to say?"

"Yes. I met Compton once before." He nods to tell me to continue. "Compton is the reason I turned Pam. Pam used to be the only child of a nobleman in England just over a century ago. One night she was kidnapped by a vampire named Lorena. Lorena is the vampire who turned Compton. Together they had already killed many and it had been less than a year since Compton's turn. Compton was known for biting his victims till their heads literally fell off. Pam was supposed to be their next victim. Lorena and Bill tortured Pam till she was a blubbering mess who could hardly remember her own name. I wasn't a sheriff at the time. I was more of a mercenary; I was paid to find the vampires who almost brought our kind into the open. I tracked down the vampires. And at the end of the trail I also found Pam. She was almost dead, but I something in her eyes that made me offer her eternal life. She accepted. I almost killed Compton and his maker that night but I let them live as long as they left England. And that is the story of Pam."

"Wow. I knew there was a reason I didn't like Bill. He was a complete dick." I laughed and he smiled at me. I felt like we were finally back on the right course.

"It's your turn." He took a deep breath and started to tell me an amazing thing. He told me about his childhood and finding out he was telepathic. He told me about a grandfather that went missing when he was five. He told about his grandfather coming back yesterday and telling him about his heritage. He told me he is dying.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to die."

"I don't know much about the fae, except how they taste. And I know next to nothing about angels. But I do know a doctor that might be able to help."

"Really?" He looked so hopeful that I had to smile.

"Yes. The fae might not have gone to her because her kind and they had a war a while back. She holds no grudge against those who didn't take part in the war though so she might help."

He had tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Although I might have a favour to ask."

"Go ahead, I'll help in any way I can."

"Your telepathy, you said it doesn't work on vampires?" He nods his answer. "Someone has been robbing from me and I'd like to know who it is. Do you think you could help me?"

"I can't read vampire minds but if you let me sit with your human employees I might be able to find something out."

"Thank you. If I set that up for the same night you can meet Ludwig, would that be okay?"

He smiles that breath-taking smile. "That would be perfect. My next night off is in three days."

"Alright then."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes." I barely breathed the word before his lips were on mine and I was in heaven.

* * *

**Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed this chappy.**


End file.
